No Longer Will He be the Sacrifice
by StoryTelleroftheMist
Summary: 8man realizes that he has always cared about others, but never about himself; this leads him to quit the service club and take on a new path. Will this lead him to what he has always desired, and to the woman capable of making it true?(An English translation of 'El Sacrificio Ya No Tiene Que Ser ÉL' by Yuuzan12.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I told you all that I'm gonna be on a hiatus but here I am.**

 **Actually this is a translated version of a story by Yuuzan12, I had this typed quite some time ago but received the green signal from the author just recently. So I'm able to squeeze in this story between my revisions while having my coffee.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

 **(8man PoV)**

Hikigaya Hachiman.

Inspired perhaps from my birth date, the 8th of August, 1998 this was the name given to me by my parents. The name of a man who has been detested by many and used by others, but the problem isn't in the name but in the person who uses it…is it not?

I have gone through a long thought process to come to my current reasoning. At first I was just someone who wanted to be accepted by society, over the course of time I became a problem that sought attention of the people around him; which led me to slowly become a tool, one people could readily use and throw after 'it' served its purpose.

However there was one thing I always sought, even if it lasted only for a moment…I sought something genuine.

My desire however eluded me, as I was a loner…and a coward.

But even in this bleak world, two names resonated with my own, those being of the two people named Yuigahama Yui and Yukinoshita Yukino. Although I could not bring myself to call them my friends, they were people who were now held significant importance in my life.

In the moments that I realized this, I could not help but notice one thing, I had realized that something that changed. The something being my own self.

I had known it for a long time, and yet refused to acknowledge it, to accept it or believe in it. I refused to concern myself with any reason that could possibly make me believe in the change. It was not only due to the fact that the acceptance would destroy our relationship, but also because it would condemn me to be his equal, of the man I hated so much for his false persona and facades.

Why you ask? It was because I had come to realize one thing.

Our relationship had stalled,

And like Miura I had wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

But one incident changed everything, and for better or for worse the repercussions would not be felt only by me.

That was the day when Yuigahama wanted Yukinoshita to surrender.

We had been out, the three of us. We had just exited the aquarium and Yukinoshita was about to tell us of her request when we were assaulted by a man. Before any of us could react he grabbed Yukinoshita's arm and threatened her with a dagger. Yuigahama panicked and I was not able to do anything more than stand there dumbfounded as he voiced his demands.

"Give me everything you kids have!" He hissed as his dagger lingered menacingly on Yukinoshita's skin. Not wanting to take any risks Yuigahama and I began to empty our pockets, our cellphones, money, Yuigahama's ring and even my subway card. The thief extended his free hand to collect his loot, but in her panicked state Yuigahama dropped her belongings.

Loosening his grip on Yukinoshita the thief bent down to collect all he could, the stretching however proved to be too much as Yukinoshita was able to free herself from his hold. Taking advantage of the moment I threw myself at him, the weight of my body causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Yukinoshita, now freed from her captivity ran to Yuigahama. Holding each-others hands for comfort the began to flee the scene of crime to a safe spot.

Standing up I attempted to emulate them and make a run for it. However my actions were not as successful as the thief regained his bearings and reached for me almost immediately, the force behind my actions threw me on the cold ground as he swung his dagger at me. Luckily I was able to dodge the arc of the blade as it scraped beneath my right eye, an inch to the north and I could've ended up as one-eyed for the rest of my life.

My self-defensive instincts activated as I was able to kick him in the torso and make a run for it. I ran in the direction they did, but my pursuit refused to yield any result. I could still feel the thief hot on my tail as I quickly devised a strategy. Making a sharp turn I exited into the market street which was bound to have a huge crowd, the presence of law-enforcement agencies worked to my advantage as the police were able to easily subdue and arrest the guy.

Following protocol I was taken to the police station and given first-aid treatment for the cut on my cheekbone. I recorded my statement with the officer-in-charge as I spoke about the incident, but not for a moment could I take my mind off those two.

Where had they gone?

Our cellphones still lay there in the alley, lost in the snowy landscape. I knew no way of contacting them unless I went to Yuigahama's house, the place where they were most likely to be.

I requested the police to take me there to check on my well being and the officers readily agreed.

When we arrived at the house I could not bring myself to enter, instead I took a peek from the window to see the two of them smiling slightly as they wiped each-others tears. Yuigahama's mother watched them from the sidelines as she stood quietly with a hanky in her hands.

That was when I realized, _I had never been a part of them._

 _Yuigahama joined the club to be with Yukinoshita._

 _Yukinoshita did everything in her power to make sure Yuigahama returned to the club._

 _In the cold winter, they had fled and left me alone._

 _I had always been excluded, and always claimed to not notice as I did not care._

But now I was sure of one thing.

 _Neither of them cared about me._

Making my way back outside I told the officer that both of them were alright. On the way back I borrowed his phone in order to ask Komachi to come and pick me up from the station. In my present state I was too shaken to even walk home on my own.

As I waited in the confines of the police station my gaze lingered outside, I could see a sea of people going about with their lives, workers leaving after a tough day, couples smiling at each other, people waiting for their loved ones. My thoughts manifested as I reflected on my own life, sitting here in the police station waiting for my sister to pick me up because of an emergency.

She would come because she had to.

My thoughts led me to the darker depths of my own mind as I pondered upon various possibilities.

 _What would happen if Hikigaya Hachiman did not exist?_

If I did not solve the problems of other people, probably someone else would.

What if I did not concentrate in solving the requests made to the service club? Would someone else have done it?

Would Yuigahama have done it?

Yukinoshita?

Anybody of those we have helped?

Zaimokuza, Hayama, Tobe, Miura, Sagami, Totsuka…the list extends.

Maybe they would have, but I never let anybody else take the helm. Afterall if I was the one to do it, then the result could never be worse, better, but never worse.

Everytime the club's relationships were strained or broken it was my fault, it was the result of my methods.

Realizing this, I do not wish to do the same anymore; I do not want to sacrifice myself for the sake of others.

But if I do change, what will happen?

Our relationship will be destroyed, and yet everything will continue.

I find it in myself to accept it, and to believe in it. I will no longer be like him, not anymore.

I will be part of this new someone, who will in turn be a part of me.

What I do from now will not be for the sake of others, but for me.

Hopefully, this way I will find what I seek.

If this is correct, then there is no reason for the Hikigaya Hachiman everybody knows to exist anymore.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this, I actually smell potential of a great story here to be frank.**

 **All credit to Yuuzan12 ofcourse, but note I'm not just doing literal translation here (credit hungry)**

 **See ya guys after my exams!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are.**

* * *

But can Hikigaya Hachiman change this easily? Is he that weak to bend to the will of the society that thrust this upon him?

I can definitely say that he is not.

The present me is very big on identity issues. As it stood, it was not possible to break the current me on the basis of conclusions drawn from mere suppositions.

 _It was a misunderstanding._

 _Tomorrow will clear everything._

Were the phrases that were constantly repeated in my mind.

As it was, circumstantial evidence would not be enough to convince the current me, he needed concrete facts.

My mind was now divided into factions; on one side there was the cold logic of objective reasoning which told me clearly that based on what I had seen, I was never a part of them; they did not need me. But then there was another side, one which I believed to have since long buried in my past, an irrational voice that told me to still hope for the best. These factions waged a war, one that I did not want to know the end of.

There was still a third voice that whispered in my ear, away from the thoughts that plagued my mind; and all it told me was to run away from the warzone; to do just exactly what I had done years ago in middle school.

These 3 voices continuously forced me to make a choice, perhaps the most difficult one I had to make in my short life up until now.

But somewhere, in the deep crevices of my heart, I wanted the monster of logic to be proven wrong.

So I decided to go with my irrational side.

But life isn't fair, and it hurts.

As my luck would have, today's fiasco was not the only event that would lead me to reform my reasoning.

[Next Day Morning]

Much to the surprise of my sister, and to a greater extent myself, I got up rather early and decided to head to school sooner than I usually would.

Approaching my class I saw a rather unusually large gathering near the entrance of my classroom. A large number of guys and girls were giggling and gossiping amongst themselves about god knows what.

Deciding to ignore them I quietly made my way further, only to be frozen on my tracks by a scene I would have rather not witnessed.

Yukinoshita was holding Hayama's hand.

I reflexively hid my body behind the door as I felt my heart beating at a much faster rate. My body was frozen stiff, my breathing became uneven and I felt my stomach protest as the contents of my breakfast threatened to spill out in the hallway.

Yuigahama had wanted Yukinoshita to surrender, in what?

A sharp pain stabbed through my chest, I already knew the answer.

But then, why?

Why was Yukinoshita holding his hand?

Soon Yukinoshita let go of his hand as she left through the back door. Taking a few deep breaths I somehow managed to enter the class, but this was in no way enough to control the torrent of emotions going on inside of me; it was like repairing a broken water pipe with duct tape.

"Ne Hayato-kun, you came in with Yukinoshita-san, maybe the two of you are…" Being the idiot he is, Tobe started giggling as he playfully started elbowing Hayama about the situation.

"C'mon Kakeru, don't ask…" But nothing could hide the elusive joy in his smile, which for the first time didn't appear fake.

My entry at this moment did not go unnoticed. Everyone in the class was silent as they wanted to know the story behind Yukinoshita and Hayama dating, but my entrance silenced the voices of the group as I became the new center of attention.

At that very moment, Yuigahama saw me and began to move in my direction.

"Hikki, are you okay?" Her mannerisms were rather reserved, like she was more worried about her image than me.

 _Yeah, thanks for worrying about me 13 hours after leaving me alone with an armed robber._

I wanted to say something but I suddenly felt numb, a weight rested on my shoulders as I felt the worst person, atleast according to the given situation, approach me.

"Hikitani-kun, you were very brave." His mouth was full of compliments as he gave me a strange smile, one that I felt myself unable to decipher at the moment.

"Hikitani-kun you've got to show me some moves!" Tobe shouted with star-studded eyes as the crowd near me grew in size.

"It was indeed good luck that you happened to pass by at that moment." Ebina put the final nail in the coffin at some point of time.

It did not take even an ounce of intelligence to deduce that Yuigahama had concocted some sort of story about yesterday, and conveniently left out the part of the three of us being out together on a date.

Was it even a date? I highly doubt it now.

Well it's not like I'm not used to this, people only associate with you based on their convenience. It was my fault to have forgotten that.

The class meanwhile began to get noisy again as people talked about what they did or did not hear. As for me I quickly moved to my seat and simply nodded or grunted at anything that was said, even Totsuka's greeting could not break me out of my thoughts.

The class filled out as more people arrived, paying no mind to them I absentmindedly withdrew my phone from my pocket and stared at my own reflection on the blank screen. In all I could only make one observation.

My eyes were more rotten than they used to be.

…

Leave everything and run huh?

Before I knew, it was lunchtime. At this point I would usually stretch a bit and dash to the cafeteria for some melon bread and a can of MAXX, but today I didn't really have an appetite.

Still I felt an alarm go off in my head, the third voice told me to run, but being the idiot I am I chose to sit still in my place and face the incoming doom.

Hayama's crew was being loud as usual, enjoying the epitome of their youth; and it would have just continued if one of his unnamed sidekicks didn't put up the question that was probably bugging the entire school.

"Hayato, are you really dating Yukinoshita-san?"

I felt my body stiffen yet again at the question, but I wasn't really the one who reacted badly.

"What are you saying Ooka!?" Her voice sharp as steel, the fire queen Miura Yumiko stood up and gave Ooka a glare strong enough to make him fear for his life. Cleary she had not witnessed the events that had transpired this morning.

Her response drew quite a few interesting reactions, Ooka was unsurprisingly frozen in fear, Yuigahama and Ebina were in a state of panic while Hayama continued to smile, why is he still smiling?

"Ah, didn't you notice this morning Yumiko!?" but ofcourse, leave it to Tobe to not read the mood, "Hayato and Yukinoshita-san were holding hands this morning, they even came in the same car!"

 _Even in the same car huh?_

"H-Hayato," Miura's voice was barely a whisper now, "Is it true? Are you going out with her?" Her voice trembled, but I could not find it in myself to blame her for anything. Used by the man she loved so deeply for years, only to find out that he is dating the woman she hates; to find out that she meant nothing at the end- she might have it even harder than me now, atleast I've gone through this once before.

"I'm sorry," Hayama spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion, "I'm finally with the woman I love, I'm immensely happy that she gave me another chance, and I'm not going to let her go this time."

In the quietness of the classroom, the only sound I could now hear was that of Miura's tears splashing on the floor. Almost everyone seemed appalled by Hayama's sudden change in attitude, but this did not last for long.

The door of the class slid open, "Hayato, let's go someplace quieter." Yukinoshita spoke, her words were like thunder in the silence that shrouded us. Hayama responded by giving a small nod as he moved towards her. He took her hand in his own and giggled, an expression that almost made me puke. After what seemed to be an eternity, they left.

Miura's sobs could still be heard, but I could not bring myself to care for her even in the slightest.

For if I stayed there for even a moment longer, hers wouldn't be the only tears to fall in the classroom today.

[After Classes]

Time flew by as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes; an event I ha dreaded for the first time in my life. Before Yuigahama could approach me I grabbed my things and made a beeline to the washroom, she couldn't follow me there.

Locking myself in a stall, I clutched my head as an array of thoughts assaulted my mind.

 _Yukinoshita is dating Hayama…_

 _They were holding hands…_

 _She called him Hayato…_

 _Was it not supposed to be…me?_

 _She did not even look, let alone speak to me…_

 _Yuigahama never apologized for leaving me alone…_

Without realizing it I had spent a good quarter of an hour in the cubicle and felt my feet carry me towards the clubroom, the small voice of irrationality still poisoning my thoughts.

Maybe this was all a plan of Yukinoshita's mother, maybe Haruno was involved, maybe…

…

I heard faint voices, akin to those having a conversation as I stopped myself from knocking on the clubroom's door and chose to eavesdrop. I needed answers at this point and it did not matter how I got them.

"-I finally wanted to be free from my family. They wanted me to be courted by Hayato-kun, and I did not want to. I wanted to run, I wished to give Hikigaya-kun the chocolates I prepared and confess my feelings; but it seems that fate did not approve of my actions. When we were assaulted I did not even turn around to see him, all I could feel was the fear of losing my life; I did not even think about him until today."

I could feel something crack inside me.

"Afterall I cannot run from my family forever, and Hikigaya-kun cannot take care of me. Alone, he practically gave up his life; and I all I could think of while fleeing for my own life, was you Yuigahama-san. You answered to me, you did not turn around, you didn't even talk about him until today."

Every breath began to hurt.

"You understand don't you Yuigahama-san? As for Hayato…"

I wanted to flee, to run away, but my body would not obey me.

"Nee-san apparently told him everything. He came to me when I needed someone the most. Before I even realized it, I hugged him and cried, I let out all my fears and for some reason, in his arms, I felt safe."

My legs finally gave out, but I somehow managed to stand.

"Hikigaya-kun taught me that self-destruction is the worst possible way to save anyone, so I used the experience to figure what I was wrong about. I found my answer, Hikigaya-kun always ran from his past, but I will not make the same mistakes he has. I will accept my fate, and therefore, Hayato-kun was my past…and will be my future."

I did not hear a single voice after that, it was an eerie calm. Neither Yuigahama nor Yukinnoshita spoke.

It was a tacit agreement.

In the end, there was nothing wrong, there were no misunderstandings.

Yuigahama remains Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita remains Yukinoshita.

Everything that was stated was by her own judgment. I was just an extra, a lab rat useful only for the purposes of observation, one that was discarded when the results were achieved.

 _They fled even though I risked my life…_

 _Yuigahama sought her solace with her friend._

 _Yukinoshita found her solace in Hayama._

But what of the entity known as Hikigaya Hachiman?

To be honest, he had nothing.

There was no longer room for any suppositions, I heard it myself, I saw it myself.

Finally the cracks turned into fissures and the structure crumbled, the voice of irrationality was finally smothered by the monster of logic.

Hikigaya Hachiman was always alone, it was my mistake to assume it would change.

To assume anything could change.

It was a mistake to be a part of the service club.

But now, I was free. Free to be what I wanted.

I could feel my blood run cold due to the sudden shock, my throat full of something that threatened to exit, but was barely being suppressed by my mouth.

However I was no longer suffering. Slowly the feeling was gone, everything returned to normal as the new Hikigaya Hachiman was born.

* * *

 **Credit to Yuuzan12.**

 **So, please be honest about how you guys feel about this.**

 **Depending on the reactions, I might take up translating more interesting works.**

 **PS**

 **Zero: done.**

 **captainkwakkie: here.**

 **Vincent D' Great: SO is everyone.**

 **J: it has been updated.**

 **Zamasu: great world you got.**

 **Clavados: not necessarily evil.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: well thank you, and I'm aware. Yuuzan12 is the one who deserves the real credit.**

 **shiroyuu001: here.**

 **wildarms13: I most definately will.**

 **x2xD: well, it's not really my story; as for your question I guess it's just popular.**

 **. : thank you, I shall continue to do so.**

 **LyingHiki: I most definately will.**

 **hikigaya: thanks.**

 **See ya guys later.**


End file.
